


In My Arms

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [71]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Birth, Boyfriends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve goes into labor at school.One-shot based on the song In My Arms by the artist Lucy Schwartz.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Steve sat in class waiting for the bell to ring already. He couldn't wait to be home, relaxing in his bed with Billy. It's not that fun or easy coming to school almost nine months pregnant. But he has to prove to his parents that he can deal with school while still going through this so there he was.

This pregnancy was an accident, resulting from him and Billy having too much fun at a party their friends threw at the end of the summer. Steve’s parents were away on vacation, as always, so he stayed home to be with his friends and of course, Billy.

But now, he’s dealing with the consequences from that night. He and Billy had a serious discussion with Steve’s parents and Susan, since Neil was no longer in the picture, about the baby and neither of them were happy that Steve was pregnant but they all came to an agreement and are now on good terms with each other. He still lives at home and Billy was able to move in so that he could be with the baby and Steve more. Steve knew his parents didn't want him to but Billy chose to and Steve wasn't going to stop him.

So, sitting in his Trig class, heavily pregnant, he was uncomfortable. The little one has been moving non-stop and is causing him so much pain.

This was the only class he and Billy don't have together so it was pretty boring without him but he did have Jonathan with him.

Steve was nervously tapping his leg, watching the clock tick, second by second, getting annoyed.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Floyd?" Steve huffs and raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"May I please use the restroom?"

"Sure, write yourself a pass." She tells him.

"Thanks." He nods and has some trouble getting out of the desk but manages to do so successfully with his huge belly and goes to the front of the room. Steve writes out the pass then looks at Jonathan who flashed a soft smile as he walked out.

As Steve makes it into the bathroom, the baby kicks causing him to rush his hand to the lower side of his bump.

"Easy in there, baby." He slowly walked over to the stall but was hit with an even more intense pain that caused him to scream out. "Wow, okay! Um, shit!"

Steve takes out his phone and calls Billy right away. He didn't answer so he texted him then texted Jonathan because he didn't want to go back to class and cause a scene.

"Okay baby, hopefully, your daddy or uncle is coming to get me. Just relax okay?" Steve says to his bump and proceeds to use the bathroom.

He gets another sharp pain and grips onto the stall door, tightly, hunching over. He feels water wet his pants and trickle down his legs.

"Ah, fuck! Billy...where are you?!"

A few minutes later, the stall door is swung open and Jonathan runs in with Billy behind him.

"Steve? What's going on? Is it the baby?!"

"Y-Yeah...Billy, I-I'm scared." He whimpers, grabbing onto his hoodie. He trips into Billy’s arms and his boyfriend holds him close.

"Don't be scared, baby. I got you and we're gonna take you to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay." Steve swallows and Billy kisses away his tears.

Jonathan leaves while Steve and Billy stay in the bathroom. He gets a contraction and cries out from the pain. Billy keeps Steve in his arms and just helps him through the pain.

A little while after, they sneak out of the bathroom and leave the school in Jonathan’s car.

"Hurry up! The baby is coming!" Steve shouted and Jonathan pressed on the gas.

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

He pulls into the hospital about ten minutes later and Steve has Billy call his parents right away while he’s being wheeled to the room.

"Ow...ooh, god." Steve moans and takes deep breaths.

"Is this your first?" The nurse asks, pushing him down the hall.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm only seventeen."

"Oh well, good luck. I had my first at nineteen, don't worry it's gonna get better." She tells him.

"T-Thanks."

"Here we are." She says, smiling and pushes him into the room. It was nothing special, just a labor and delivery room with a bed, tv, table, and all sorts of things attached to the wall.

"W-Where's B-Billy?"

"He'll be in shortly. I'll be sure to send him right away if he can't find you."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Oh and my name is Gina and I'll be your nurse during your time here, just thought you'd like to know."

"Oh why thank you, Gina. I'm Steve."

"Nice to meet you. There is a gown and some socks for you on the bed to change into. And your obstetrician is Doctor Sawyer correct?"

"Uh-huh."

"Perfect, this is her shift so she'll be around shortly to see you."

"G-Great, thank you."

"Mhm." She helps Steve out of the wheelchair and onto the bed.

Billy ran in a few minutes later and Steve was so relieved to see him. Finally, someone, he knew and could trust.

"Help me into this!" Steve demands and Billy nods, clearly frightened at his sudden attitude.

Billy locks the door in the room and changes Steve into the gown then lays him onto the bed. He pushes the button right away and Gina runs in as well as Doctor Sawyer.

"Hello, Steve! Are we ready to have this baby or what?" She asks, smiling.

"We are! Boy, are we ready! P-Please, check me it hurts a lot!"

"Okay, just take deep breaths, Steve." She says calmly.

Billy stands next to his boyfriend and Steve reaches for his hand, never wanting to let go.

She has him bend his legs at his knees and spreads them just a bit while she checks his dilaton. "Wow, you're at six centimeters! You're progressing very quickly! This baby will be here in no time!"

"I-Is that good that it's going fast?"

"Yeah, it's great. Since your water broke and you’ve passed five centimeters, you're able to get an epidural if you'd like unless you're planning to go all-natural."

"No! I need that epidural!"

"Okay." She laughs. "I'll order one for you and you'll have it as soon as possible!"

"Thanks!" He breathes out and they leave.

"Billy, come here." He groans, looking up at his boyfriend.

Billy moves closer to the bed. "What's up, baby?"

"Please promise me I'm gonna be okay with this."

"Oh Steve, you're gonna be fine." He says, running his fingers through Steve’s hair.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but you have me and I'm gonna be here for you through it all and then we're gonna meet our baby in the end."

"B-Billy, I don't think I could've done this w-without you."

"Well you've got me and I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together remember?" As he says that, Steve thinks back to when he first found out he was pregnant.

Billy promised him a forever together and that they were in this together. He never broke his promise and Steve’s kept him to his word.

**\---**

Steve got the epidural and he was able to relax more than he was prior. Their friends and parents were all in the, excited about the baby coming soon.

He didn't mind the company because he used it as a distraction from what's going to happen sooner or later.

His hands were resting on his bump and he didn't feel the contractions anymore, only the pressure from them. It wasn't a pleasant feeling but it was better than feeling his belly tighten and contract every so many minutes.

Jonathan came over and sat in one of the chairs next to his bed.

"Are you ready to meet your future son or daughter, Steve?"

"Yes and no."

"Why's that?"

"Yes, because I just want him or her out of me already. No, because I don't think we're ready."

"Steve, you two are more than ready to welcome this baby. Yes, you're both still teenagers but you are so lucky to have Chris in your life. Whenever you're not around, he talks so fondly of you and your baby together that it's sickening no offense." He laughs.

"None taken." Steve smiles.

"But anyway, he loves you and this baby so much. Just give him a chance to show you. He's probably just as nervous as you are about this baby but wants to be strong for you and wants you to get everything you deserve."

"Wow, Jonathan, I never really took the time to think of what Billy felt like during my pregnancy. Do you think he's mad at me because of how selfish I've been."

"No, I'm not saying he's mad at you. I'm just saying you both feel the same way and just want to be there for each other which I admire about you both. This baby is going to have such amazing parents and I know you're going to be an amazing mother to your child."

"Aww, thanks Jon. You know you always have the right words to say and are always looking to make things work. You know, Nancy’s really lucky to have you in her life.”

"Thanks." He smiles.

They talk some more, then Nancy comes over and they all talk together while time went by and Steve’s labor progressed more.

**\---**

Steve was lowered into a deep squat, leaning against Billy, whose arms were locked under his swollen pecs as he held him up. 

His legs were spread open and he was bearing down to birth his baby.

"Push right into that pressure, Steve!  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.  You're doing great!"

"AGH! Is the head almost out?!" He gasps. 

"Yep, keep pushing!" Doctor Sawyer urges. “ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again. Deep breath in and bear down. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job, Steve. You’re making great progress.”

Billy’s chin was resting on Steve’s shoulder watching their baby being born from the mirror in front of them.

"I see the head, Steve. Push baby!"

Steve opened my eyes and tried to see through the sweat that was burning them. He made out the dark almond shape emerging from his entrance

He deeply grunts and watches as the head nears its crown. "Ow, ow, ow, fuck me!"

"Deep breath in and push down Steve. I know it burns but the head is almost out! You’re doing so well.  Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten  "

Steve listens to her and flexes his hands against his knees, pushing down.

His mouth falls open from the odd feeling of his baby's head bursting out. Fluids rushed down the sides of its face and onto the floor under him. "Oh my god...you're almost here baby!" He tiredly smiles and leaves his hands down in between his legs. Doctor Sawyer gives the all-clear to push after checking for a cord so Steve pushes some more.

He delivers the shoulders one by one and keeps his eyes glued to the mirror as he delivers the rest of his baby with loud moans and grunts from the unusual feeling in between his legs.

More amniotic fluids released from him and he held their child in his hands. The child he and Billy created together.

Steve brought them up to his chest and they laid a blanket on the floor for him to sit down. He was still leaning against Billy as they were lowered to the floor and he looked in between the baby's legs.

"It's a girl!" Billy shouts, excited and relieved that their baby was finally here.

"Oh my...you're a girl! I have a daughter! You're so beautiful! Hi baby girl, hello love. Welcome to the world peanut!" Steve sobs holding her close as she cries.

"Wow, look at her. She looks just like me." Billy says, quietly sobbing behind his boyfriend.

"She does, she's perfect." Steve smiles. "Huh baby girl, my god I can't believe you're finally here."

Billy moves to cut her cord and she's taken by Gina to be weighed and measured.

"This little lady is six pounds, six ounces, and eighteen inches long. She's a peanut!" She announces.

Steve can't stop smiling hearing his daughter cry, wanting him again.

He’s helped up by Billy and the nurses, then was placed onto the bed. He kept his legs spread open so that he could deliver the placenta. Gina brings his daughter back and Steve has her right to his chest for her to nurse.

She latched on right away and started to eat perfectly. She was so cute and was such a little bean.

"Hi, beautiful." Steve says softly, watching as her eyes searched around at the world that surrounded her. "Man, am I so lucky to have you as my daughter or what?

Billy stood right beside him and was smiling as well, still crying a bit.

"Isn't she perfect, Billy?"

"Yeah...she's beautiful. I am so proud of you babe." He whispers, kissing the top of Steve’s head.

What a beautiful little being they made.

**\---**

Once all the chaos and craziness died down, they were allowed to have guests back in the room and everyone was jumping out of their clothes to meet the baby.

They all piled into the room and Steve had her laying in his arms, asleep.

"So what is it?" His mom asks, with a large grin.

"It's a girl." He states, proudly and the whole room bursts into loud cheers but Billy has them quiet down so they don't wake her.

"Aww oh my god, she's beautiful! What's her name?!" Jonathan asks, eager to know.

"We've decided to name her Scarlett Esme Harrington-Hargrove." Steve announces and everyone smiles.

"Aww." He blushes and goes closer to them.

"Are you crying, Jonathan?"

"A little bit. She's beautiful and I'm so proud of you guys." He says.

Steve smiles and tears prick at his eyes. "Well, would you like to meet her?"

"Yes!"

Steve handed her over to him and he held her carefully. After him, everyone else got their turn then she was given back to her momma because visiting hours were hours.

Since he was super tired, Billy took her while Steve went to sleep.

Who would've thought that when they woke up this morning, they didn’t have a baby and are now they’re ending the day as parents to this beautiful little girl?

Billy took her into his care while Steve slept and got the rest he needed after the crazy day they just had.

He held his daughter close and rocked her slowly. She was awake from being moved from person to person but was quiet. 

As Billy rocked her, he couldn't help but smile and feel all this love towards her. "Hi Scarlett, I'm your daddy...I know I look big and scary but I promise I'm the sweetest person in the world and will always be there for you. I'll only be scary to the ones who hurt you but other than that you can always come to me for anything, I promise."

He presses a soft kiss to her nose and she coos, scrunching it. He just can't take how damn beautiful she is.

He continued to rock her to sleep then laid her back in the bassinet. He then goes over to Steve’s bed and crawls in next to him, giving him a quick kiss before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
